This Too Won't Pass
by AttitudeADJUSTED
Summary: AU! READ SETTING. John, Shawn, and Hunter are brothers. Shawn and Hunter seem to be the normal jerk offs juniors in high school, and John, an innocent 6th grader, all with smiles. But that's not really the reality of this family. Please read and review!
1. Meet the Trio

Setting: AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)

Setting is more of a AU high-school type thing. Ages will not be accurate, but adjusted to fit the story needs. An example of this is Hunter who is roughly 40, and Cena who is 23 will not have a 20 year gap in this story. (If the age thing is still confusing just read the story and you'll understand it hopefully)

Warnings: Child Abuse in later chapters. (Rating will eventually change).

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 1

Meet the Trio

Shawn Michaels groaned as he made his way to his locker in the school hallway. The school day was ending. He pulled out his pre-calculus book while shoving his chemistry notes into the locker in return. He slammed the metallic door shut and turned to be greeted by his younger brother, Hunter.

"Hey there." Hunter greeted as he placed a hand around his sibling's neck.

"Ah…" Shawn winced.

"How much does it hurt?" Hunter replied, pulling his hand off the fresh but temporarily forgotten bruise.

"It's fine."

"You and I know it's not. Hell, even John knows it's bad."

"It doesn't hurt." the ash blonde boy assured.

"John's not that stupid, and if John's not that stupid, hell's sure I'm not that stupid."

"Does he worry?"

"How can he not worry?" Hunter yelled, "You nearly get your ass handed to you every single day for us, and John being the youngest, he's probably the one most scared."

"Hey, not so loud." Shawn urged as a few eyes around the hallway gave them glances.

"HE BEATS YOU EVERYDAY FOR US. DAMN IT SHAWN, SOMEONE SHOULD KNOW EVEN IF IT'S THESE RANDOM STRANGERS WALKING AROUND THE SCHOOL."

"Hunter, stop." Shawn growled.

"NO. SHAWN LISTEN TO ME," Hunter roared as he backed his brother up against his own locker.

Shawn hissed in pain as he felt the bruise suddenly was pressed against the hard metal, and Hunter immediately regretted it.

"Come on, we have to go pick up John." Hunter spoke aggravated.

The two brothers walked down the block to pick up the youngest at a middle school not to far away. Shawn squinted his eyes, making sure the sight he saw before him was real and not a mirage.

"Hunter." Shawn spoke as he knocked against his brother's chest with the back of his hand.

Soon enough, Hunter saw it too.

John was surrounded by a mix of sophomores and seniors from the same high school that Shawn and Hunter attended. The two ran up to the scene and walked in front of the youngest in a protective stance.

"Hey there damn degenerates." one of the boys snickered.

Shawn felt as his youngest brother hid behind his body, grabbing and nervously playing with the loose fabrics of his shirt.

"What do you want?" Hunter growled.

"Hey, he's with you guys?" one of the seniors asked as he raised his eyebrows, "He's pretty cute. Can we have him?"

"Back off."

"Whoa there, no need to get so defensive."

"Leave." Shawn added in a threatening tone.

"Hey, we just want to play with him." another added as he walked up carelessly towards Shawn.

The ash blonde junior quickly raised his leg, his heel firmly connecting with the harasser's chin.

A few of the students seemed to put their guard up. Their expressions changing from their perverted-pedo glances to intense glares.

However, Hunter pretty much owned an intimidating glare of his own and stared back harshly at the group. He pulled off his backpack with a long wooden pole that seemed to stick out of it. As he unzipped his backpack, he slowly pulled out what seemed to be a wooden pole, but in reality, it was a sledgehammer.

The mix of seniors and sophomores eventually began to back away slowly.

"You really want to stay and play?" Hunter asked one more time, "Cause I can play all day."

He kissed the head of his sledgehammer and raised it into an offense position.

"You're crazy!" they shouted as they dispersed.

Eventually, all of the students were out of their sight.

All except the one that kissed Shawn's heel. He was out cold.

"You carry a sledgehammer in your backpack?" Shawn asked, eying his brother.

"Not everyday…" Hunter rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The oldest brother was unsure if he was supposed to take it seriously or as a joke. Hell, Hunter was a confusing man when it came to his sadistic comedy.

"Well… What are we going to do with him?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow.

Hunter gave a sinister smirk and pulled out a black sharpie from his backpack.

"Me too!" John blurted out, smiling as he released the grip from his oldest brother's shirt.

"You too?" Hunter smiled back as he handed his younger brother a blue sharpie pen.

The junior and sixth grader began to draw random scribbles and doodles on the unconscious face of the sophomore. Hunter was the one responsible for the black mole and uni-brow, while the youngest drew what any kid would have done. A blue mustache with a blue beard.

Shawn rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose at the immaturity. "Come on guys, we got to go before someone sees us."

The three walked further down the block in silence until little John broke the silence.

"What's wrong Shawny? You seem sad!" John spoke with his puppy dog face.

Shawn massaged his temple and replied, "I'm not sad John. Just annoyed."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Hunter's immaturity."

"What's immaturity?"

"It's the reason why he loves us." Hunter smirked.

The oldest rolled his eyes at his brother's statement.

"It's when you do stupid stuff that makes people like me annoyed." Shawn replied bluntly.

"You don't like me?…" the youngest of the brothers murmured as a tear was obviously being formed in one of his eyes.

"No, no!" Hunter cooed as he elbowed Shawn's gut, "Shawn was just kidding. RIGHT?"

"Yeah I was. Sorry John." Shawn assured as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

John nodded as he began to furiously rub the tears away from his eyes. "So… what does immaturity mean?"

"Well you see John." Hunter began, "When a mommy and daddy loves each other very, very much…"

"HUNTER!" Shawn yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose again and replied in a more soft voice. "Immaturity is just the way little kids act. See John, you're little, and it's okay for you to act immature. But Hunter on the other hand is not a little kid anymore and should grow up."

"I'm not little!" John pouted.

"Yeah, sure you are." Hunter spoke sarcastically as he placed a hand against the cropped hair of John's.

The trio passed by a Denny's restaurant, and John immediately perked up.

"I want to eat!" the youngest shouted enthusiastically.

Hunter looked at Shawn with a "Can we go?" look. The eldest sighed heavily and cocked his head, and with a glare, he silently replied "_You know we can't."_

The two continued to exchange silent gestures as the youngest preoccupied himself with the pictures of food that hung on the windows of the American restaurant.

Hunter pulled out his wallet and showed Shawn two twenties, hoping that his older brother would _think _that he was treating them.

"You and I know that you're just going to make me pay for the bill." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're the oldest," Hunter grinned

Shawn pulled out his own wallet and looked at his contents_,_ which was four twenties and a ten. He shrugged at the amount he had, thinking that he had less earlier.

"Alright, let's go."

John cheered and ran into the restaurant with full excitement.

Hunter smirked as Shawn face palmed himself.

"Hey, how bad can this be?" Hunter taunted.

"With a sugar-rushed kid and a jerk off by my side, how can it be good?"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd start off the first few chapters with a bit of light family fluff!


	2. Watch the Watch

Setting: AU

Warnings: Light/Mild language, Child Abuse in later chapters. (Rating will eventually change).

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 2

Watch the Watch

"Hello boys, table for two?" the waitress asked as she eyed the two juniors.

"Uh no, actually, three" Hunter replied as he motioned to John who was looking at the crane game.

"Excuse me, right this way."

"Hunter, can you go get a table, we'll meet up in a bit." Shawn requested.

"Okay Shawny," Hunter grinned.

Shawn flicked his brother's nose as a sign of "whatever." The two had a lot of silent gestures. Growing up together, they could read each other nearly perfectly.

Nearly perfectly.

They could tell when one was mad without speaking a word or making a movement. Expressions, slight changes, and atmosphere levels that only the two could feel seemed to tell each other an entire conversation. Almost like a silent film.

"What'cha looking at kid?" Shawn asked the sixth grader and squat down.

"Look!" John grinned as he looked at the contents inside the crane game.

It was filled with random silver or gold chains, watches, and other little luxuries that a normal middle school kid would not want to indulge into. But then again, John was not normal, and neither were his brothers.

Shawn chuckled, "You like 'em?"

"That one." John noted as he pointed to a thin silver chain.

The oldest grinned and searched his wallet for a bit of loose change, and sure enough he found it. He handed two quarters to the youngest and watched as he skillfully moved the crane into position and brought it down with a touch of a button. Within the first go, the kid had already snagged it.

"Nice job," Shawn congratulated patting the cropped hair. John smiled and lifted the necklace, staring at it in awe. He liked the way it shined in the light; it seemed to glitter.

As John was about to place the chain around his neck, his oldest brother snagged it away. Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin, gold chain of his own, but his was connected with a silver dog tag.

He easily slipped the dog tag out of his chain and slipped it onto John's.

"Here," Shawn smiled, "it looks better on yours that it does on mine." He watched as the middle school kid amused himself by watching the light bounce off the surface of the dog tag.

_Maybe this lunch idea won't be so bad after all. _Shawn thought. But he thought to soon.

While he was distracted by seeing John's happiness, he forgot all about Hunter who was supposed to be sitting at their table. Instead, he heard a yell, a slap, and then saw a blonde covered in iced tea.

He held John's hand and walked them to the now, head soaked, Hunter.

"Err…" Shawn mumbled as he saw an pouting, and very pissed off lady. "Ma'am, whatever he did to you, he's really sorry."

"Hey, all I did was tell her how extremely large my-"

With a free hand, the eldest grabbed his brother's arm and jerked them over to their table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged his temple.

"Hey! I was only telling her the truth." Hunter spoke.

"That's an over statement." Shawn sighed.

"You know what's an over statement?"

"No, and I don't think I-"

"My COCK."

"HUNTER!"

"What's a cock?" John asked curiously as he was playing with a spoon.

"Well John," Shawn thought over.

"It's a chicken kid." Hunter replied quickly before the eldest could make an excuse or a more PG rated explanation.

"Cool!" John yelled and placed the silverware in his mouth.

The waitress who assigned them their table soon came back to place in their order. She was obviously staring greedily at the two high school teenagers and even placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"So, how can I help you guys?" she asked.

"We're not ready." Shawn replied.

"No, no." Hunter grinned, "We're ready."

"Alright, what can I get for you guys?"

"Hmm… A burger, fries, and coke for me. Mac and Cheese for the little one here… and… Nachos and onion rings for this guy," Hunter finished as he motioned to Shawn.

"Coming right up."

"Thanks…" Hunter paused as he took in the sight of breast in front of him, making it look as if he was reading the name tag, "...Erica."

"No problem hun."

Hunter watched and indulged every second into watching the waitress walk off with their order.

"You're a sick, demented man you know?"

"Just because you can't get some ass Shawny."

Their food eventually arrived. The brothers ate and talked about how their days went, and took a lot of time to listen to the youngest go on and on. Rambling about whatever was on his mind. They had to admit, it was cute.

"You're so messy." Shawn frowned as he constantly wiped the smaller boy's mouth repeatedly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" John asked as he noticed that his older brother was only picking at his food.

"Oh. Yeah. I will," Shawn replied, taking a chip and placing it in his mouth.

"I need to use the bathroom!" John announced.

"Restroom." Shawn corrected.

"Same thing!"

Shawn scooted out of his seat and made room for the youngest to make his way to the washroom.

"So what's wrong?" Hunter questioned as he took a bite out of burger.

"Nothing… I'm just tired."

"Bull. I know something is up."

"It's nothing Hunter. I just had a long day and not much sleep last night."

"How much is not much?"

"Got about five?"

"You're lying."

"Four."

"Don't lie to me."

"Two." Shawn admitted as he stared down to his food.

"Eat something," Hunter sighed as he nudged the rest of his burger to his brother.

"It's fine," the ash blonde boy insisted, "I'm to tired to eat."

The two ended their conversation as the youngest paced his way back to their table.

Shawn continued to force food down as he watched his brothers enjoyed their lunch.

"Hey there!" a voice shouted, and a Canadian man stepped into view.

"Hey Chris." Hunter greeted as he moved himself over a seat and made space for Chris Jericho.

"I'm not even going to ask," as he chuckled as he realized that Hunter was drenched in tea. Chris immediately felt a splatter of cheese stick to his face and glared at the youngest of them.

"Why did he do that?" Chris groaned as John gave the man a sour face and stuck his tongue out.

"He doesn't like you very much." Shawn replied as he twirled a onion ring around his finger, seeing if it could break.

"Why?"

"It might have been because of the time you broke his fire truck by accident." Hunter added as he sipped coke from his straw.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, did you buy him a new one?" Shawn asked.

Chris sighed and checked his wallet. "After this, we'll go to a Target or something. I'll buy him a new one."

"Maybe tomorrow," Hunter spoke, "we gotta' go home after we finish eating."

Shawn checked his watch, suddenly aware of the time.

"Actually," the oldest spoke with urgency, "We got to go home. Now."

John grabbed his brother's shirt and gave it a slight tug and a worried expression. It was a stab in the heart to see such a thing.

"Here," Shawn stated as he tossed his entire wallet to Chris, "Pay for me, and I expect my wallet back at school tomorrow."

Before any words could have rolled off Chris's mouth, the trio were already rushing out the door.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: Okay. FLUFF SCENE END.


	3. From Bitches To Rags

Setting: AU!

**Warnings: Mild language, Mild-heavy violence, Child Abuse**

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 3

From Bitches To Rags

Hunter, Shawn, and John stood at the front porch of their home. Shawn pulled out the spare keys from his pocket after learning Hunter had left his in his locker.

"You think he's home?" Hunter asked, giving his older brother a little nudge.

"I hope not…" he replied fiddling with his keys, "I don't see his car or anything…"

"Maybe it's in the garage."

John whimpered quietly, but not quiet enough that the brother's did not catch it.

"Don't worry kid, it's gonna' be okay." Shawn whispered.

The ash blonde boy pressed the key into the lock of the door. He turned it slowly and heard the click from the other side. He turned the knob and walked inside first, waiting for their dad to rush down the stairs for them at any second.

"It's quiet." Shawn spoke at ease.

"So he's not home?" Hunter asked as he dropped his backpack.

"I don't think so."

"Cool. John, go up stairs and put your stuff away. I'll be up there in a second to check up on you."

John nodded and darted up the staircase, eager to lay down and relax until Shawn reminds him to do his homework. He honestly did not like the homework policy his older brothers had set up for him, but they made a verbal agreement that he would be able to relax or take a nap before doing home work.

"That was a close call." Hunter sighed as he slipped his shoes off.

"Hell yeah it was." Shawn replied, "I thought he was home."

"Me too bro, my legs can turn into jelly."

Shawn dropped his backpack near his brother's. He pulled off his shoes and rolled his shoulders countless times, easing the tensed muscles. As the two headed towards the living room to watch television, they heard a scream.

"JOHN!" the duo yelled and dashed up stairs, one behind the other.

"Where were you?" their father spoke thickly. The tiny boy was pushed against the wall, suspended in the air.

"Dad, it hurts!" John whimpered and tried to sink back into the wall as far as he could.

"I said, WHERE. WERE. YOU?"

Hunter moved on first instinct, his body flying from the balls of his feet. He pushed the larger figure to the ground as Shawn dived next to John who was covered in tears.

His face was turning a cherry red, and his eyes were swollen from the crying.

"Shh…" Shawn cooed, hugging the smaller boy in his arms as tightly as he could. "It's okay John. Don't be scared. Shh…"

John buried his face into his older brother's shirt and continued to weep. Shawn could feel the liquid seep into the fabric and was hurt at how much the poor boy was crying.

As the junior continued to comfort the youngest, their father had somehow gotten the upper hand against Hunter and pinned his chest against the wall, pulling his arm back. Hunter groaned against the pain.

Shawn gave the cropped haired boy a assuring look and a deep smile as he pulled away from his embrace. He walked to the two fighting men and pulled Hunter out of their father's grasp.

"Hunt, take John and go with him to your room." Shawn commanded as he intensely stared into his younger brother's brown eyes.

"But…"

"Do as your told." their father spoke with a sadistic grin plastered across his face.

"No." Hunter barked.

"Go be your brother's bitch and get your ass in your room." the taller figure roared.

"I rather be no one's bitch."

Their father growled and pulled Hunter into the hallway closet. Soon enough, he tossed the youngest into the cramped area with the blonde boy and locked it from the outside.

"Where were you guys?" their father asked.

"Dad, we-"

"Sir."

"Sir, we were getting something to eat which is why we were home late."

"Did I not specifically say to pick up your brothers and go straight home?"

"Yes sir."

"So why did you go eat without my permission?"

"We were hungry so…"

"None of you are eating dinner tonight." the man roared loud enough so that the two boys in the closet could hear.

"Sir, it was my idea-"

"So you're saying it's your fault?"

"Yeah'sir."

"What?"

"Yes sir." Shawn corrected.

Shawn felt the cold, hard hand whip against his face. He showed no expression as he took the hit.

"Then you're not getting dinner tonight." the assailant spoke coldly.

The younger man felt a kick connect with his stomach and stumbled over to the floor. He watched as the taller figure slip the leather belt off from around his jeans and folded it in half, holding it his dominant hand.

"Shirt." he growled thickly.

Shawn slowly pushed his t-shirt over his head, exposing his bare back. He shut his eyes tight and waited.

A new pain swarmed over his back as the belt lashed out unforgivably. As the next strike came over, he bit his lip to hold back the cries that could have easily slipped. Whenever he was battered, he never once screamed.

From behind the closet door, the two could hear the belt whipping against bare skin. John began crying in his brother's arms as he tried relentlessly to calm him down.

With a free hand, Hunter thrashed at the knob, constantly turning it harshly hoping it would just click open.

"It's okay John, I'll get you outta' here."

John continued to sob and inched his body as close as he could into the welcoming arms of his older brother.

Hunter looked around and suddenly took off his own belt. He played at the metallic buckle until he managed to break off a small fragment. John watched with blurry vision as his older brother stuck the pin into the lock of the door.

He stirred the makeshift key around until he heard a pop and pushed against it a few more times until he heard a click.

He pushed the door open, darting to his brother who was sprawled across the carpet. Shawn was barely awake and seemed to be losing against the pain as he breathed slow and labored breaths.

"Shit dude." Hunter cursed as he carefully lifted his older brother into a sitting position.

Shawn remained quiet as he continued to focus on easing his breathing.

John clung to the eldest's arm and buried his head into his arm.

"Hunter, John, dinner." their father yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

"We're no-"

"Go eat…" Shawn choked out as he quickly realized that his younger brother was going to reject.

"No, we can't." Hunter whispered as John began to shake his head rapidly in agreement.

"They're coming sir." the eldest spoke in a hoarse voice.

Hunter and John gently moved their brother into their room. They eased him against the headboard of Hunter's bed and made their way out to the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N: and the rating has been changed!~**

**I also had already written chapter 4 but I'm to lazy to put it up.**


	4. Some Voice

Setting: AU!

**Warnings: mild-heavy language, mild-heavy violence, child abuse.**

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 4

Some Voice

Hunter nearly had to pull his younger brother away from Shawn as he heard their father become more demeaning within each call.

"Hunter! John! Dinner, now!" the man repeated.

The blonde scooped the smaller boy in his arms and rushed down the flight of stairs before another sentence could roll off their father's tongue.

Hunter pulled out a seat across from their dad as John took a seat next to his brother.

John scooted his chair as close as he could to his older brother and grasped his hand for comfort. Hunter returned the gesture with a light squeeze and brushed his thumb over the back of the smaller hand.

As their father served leftovers from yesterday -and neither of the men at the table actually knew what it was- Hunter laced his fingers with his younger brother's as the man got close to place "food" on their plates.

"So how was you boy's day?" the man asked grinning as if nothing had happened.

"It was fine." Hunter spoke lowly between his clenched teeth.

John probed at his food with his fork, swearing in his imagination that it was alive and wanted to eat him before he could eat it. He caught his father's glare at the corner of his eye and quickly speared a portion and stuffed it in his mouth, forcing it down with water.

Their dinner lasted for about twenty minutes, which felt like hours to the boys. When their father left to watch football in the living room, John and Hunter began to wash the dishes together.

"Soap." Hunter spoke, and John immediately squirted a bit of dish soap out of the clear bottle. The blonde made a "O" with his soapy hands and blew into it. A bubble formed and floated down onto little John's head and popped. The cropped haired boy laughed and began blowing bubbles of his own.

"Alright," Hunter chuckled, "that's enough, wash your hands."

The two finished up and placed the cups and plates onto the dish rack. John, who was focused on seeing Shawn, did not notice when his shoulder bumped into a cup that was on the edge of the table.

The glass fell to the floor and quickly shattered into many, sharp crystals.

"What was that?" their father yelled from the living room, "Did you break something?"

"No sir. We just accidentally dropped a cup in the sink." Hunter lied smoothly.

When the two did not hear a response or footsteps, they knew they were in the clear. Hunter got to the floor and picked up the shattered glass, cutting himself twice in the process. As John began to pick up fragments, his older brother snatched the piece of his hand and shook his head, signaling him to not touch.

He discarded the glass in the wastebasket, and pulled the youngest back up to their room.

"Shawn," Hunter asked, "You okay?"

"Wonderful." he replied sarcastically. "What happened to your hand?"

"Cleaning up glass. John broke a cup."

"You get caught?"

"No way."

Shawn let out a sigh of relief. "Hunt."

"Yeah?"

"Help me get my ass back in my room."

"You're sleeping with us tonight." Hunter stated as he pulled out a sleeping bag from his closet.

"Then-"

"And you're taking my bed." his brother finished as he walked towards the bathroom to clean his cut and grab a first-aid kit.

Shawn rolled his eyes, not wanting to argue.

"John?"

"Yeah Shawn?"

"Homework."

John pouted and sluggishly pulled himself to his backpack. The sixth grader started on his pre-algebra homework and he sprawled himself across his bed.

"Alright man," Hunter returned with a first-aid kit, "on your stomach."

The eldest rolled on to his belly and shut his eyes, waiting for his younger brother to curiously poke for the pains. He hissed whenever Hunter's fingertips traced the sensitive parts of his skin.

"It's pretty bruised…" Hunter mumbled.

"How bad?"

"From a 1 being fine, to a 10 being shit. I'd say an 11."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse." Hunter spoke as he cracked an emergency icepack onto his brother's back. He adjusted the icepack every half a minute, moving it across other bruises.

John watched from the corner of his eye as Hunter finally removed the icepack and replaced it with a few heat patches.

Shawn eventually fell from exhaustion.

"Will Shawny be okay?" John whispered.

"Yeah," Hunter murmured back, "he's strong…"

"I don't like dad."

"Yeah, well… I don't like him either."

John began sobbing and Hunter moved in to embrace him.

"Go get some sleep kid." the blonde advised.

"What about homework?"

"Ehh… We'll let it slide for today." he replied as he took his younger brother's homework away from him. He tucked the younger boy in and watched as he fell asleep. "We all had a long day…"

Hunter pulled the curtains over the window and locked the door. He flicked on the nightlight and turned off the lights. He wormed into his sleeping bag and eventually dozed off.

The next morning, Hunter woke first. Actually, he had always woken up first and got his brothers ready for the day.

Hunter checked the digital clock and decided that his brothers could sleep in for another good ten minutes. He jogged downstairs and scanned for his father who had already left for work. He let out a sigh of relief and jogged back up stairs and quickly brushed his teeth. As he finished washing up, he went to awaken his brothers.

"John." Hunter whispered as he gently shook his younger brother.

The sixth grader stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Time for school."

"Five more minutes…" he murmured quietly.

"Well, I already gave you ten." he replied as he tore the sheets away from the younger boy.

John reluctantly dragged his body to the bathroom and slammed it shut.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Hunter called as he patted Shawn's shoulder.

Shawn pried his eyes open and blinked a few times. He quickly tried to sit up but felt a wave of pain shoot through his spine.

"Easy there," the blonde cautioned, "you just went through one hell yesterday."

The eldest groaned and walked to his room, changing his clothes.

John eventually got out of the bathroom and Shawn threw himself in.

Hunter popped two pieces of bread into the toaster and shoved a pop-tart in the oven.

Shawn came down to the kitchen and snagged a piece of toast, nibbling on a corner. He checked the wall clock and said, "Okay guys, school."

Hunter tossed a warm pop-tart to his younger brother and pulled out the remaining piece of toast for himself.

The three gathered their backpacks and walked out the door. The two dropped the youngest off at his middle school and paced themselves towards their high school.

"I'll see you at lunch," Shawn spoke as he made his way to class.

Hunter walked to his first class of the day, history. He was always early, because the students in his class usually began to swarm in the minute the bell rang.

"Hello Hunter." his grey haired teacher greeted.

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"How'd you know?" Hunter asked perking up.

"Father instincts. I know whenever any of my kids are upset, and I consider you as my own, no matter how disruptive and destructive you and your brother can get." the historian chuckled, "I'm kind of glad I don't have you boys in the same class or who know what will happen to all my grey hairs."

"Oh…"

"So… Do you want to talk about it? You can tell me anything you know. I'll listen and tell you what I think."

Hunter glimpsed at his teacher. He knew he could trust him, and he was probably the only teacher who never gave Hunter or Shawn an offense of any kind.

"Well… Vin-Mac…"

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

**A/N: I have chapter 5 ready but i'm to lazy to upload it :D. enjoy!**


	5. More Voice

Setting: AU!

Warnings: Mild-Heavy language, child abuse, mild-heavy violence

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 5

More Voice

"Well… Vin-Mac… has there ever been a situation where you want to tell someone something but you can't because it will make someone close to you really pissed off?"

"Yeah, I have."

"What did you do about it?" Hunter asked as he leaned against a desk.

"I told someone regardless Hunter."

"Why?"

"Is this 'problem' hurting the one close to you?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then what good does it do to keep quiet?" Vince McMahon questioned.

"I don't know… nothing I guess…" the junior mumbled as he thought it over. "Can you maybe talk to Shawn and tell him what you told me if you have the chance?"

"Sure thing, I have him right before lunch. You can drop by after the class ends and we all can have a chat as we eat."

"Thanks Vin-Mac."

"That's Mr. McMahon to you boy."

The class drilled by like how it normally would have. Hunter would crack every joke that he could break out and the grey haired teacher would silence him after every interruption. At the end of the period, Vince would keep Hunter in for a few minutes to give the impression he was scolding him, but in reality, they were have light conversations.

He personally enjoyed Hunter and Shawn's personalities because it gave the classroom some sort of shape, but he knew from day one that these boys were not average class clowns. Their comedic actions related somehow to their pain. It was the only way the two knew how to draw their emotions out safely.

After a few classes, Shawn entered Vince's classroom. He noticed how the younger boy strode to his desk rather than do something out of the ordinary or bounced lightly on his feet.

He was quiet throughout attendance. The ash blonde who usually shouted "here" in about a million different vocal pitches did not mouse a word.

Throughout the whole lecture, the McMahon made sure to use as many puns as he could, hoping Shawn would catch on to one and start a comedy scene. All the students in the class glanced at the ash blonde hoping for a joke, but none of them got one.

The class slowly went by. The lunch bell signaled and all the hungry students pushed and shoved through the door.

Except Shawn. He sat in his desk and seemed to have drifted out through the entire lecture.

"Shawn?"

"What-huh? Oh…" Shawn realized he dozed off and recuperated himself.

"Can we talk?"

"What about Vinnie-Mac?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." the younger boy lied, but he lied to fast.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing wrong."

Soon enough, Hunter popped through the door and set his backpack and books on a vacant desk.

"Hey Hunt," Shawn called.

"Hey Shawn," his brother replied, "do you think we can talk to Vince?"

"About what?"

"About that."

"No." the older brother growled through his teeth.

"But he can help us."

"Do we need help?"

"No shit!" Hunter yelled back, "Why don't we need help? When did we ever not need help?"

"We don't need anyone to-"

"To snoop, okay? I get it, I get you. But we all need help sometimes Shawn. I hate not being able to help you at all and-"

"I can take it Hunter. You-"

"No! I don't know you. I get you, not know you. You're here, but I don't know what you're thinking twenty-four-seven Shawn. Listen to-"

"Hunt-"

"No! Shawn, listen-"

"Hunter, you don't understand."

"Now," Vince interrupted, "you boys won't be able to hear what each other is trying to say if you keep interrupting one another."

"There's nothing left to say!" Shawn roared and stormed out the classroom.

Hunter rubbed his temple and felt the warm hand against his shoulder.

"If you want to tell me anything, anything at all, I can keep secrets you know." Vince promised.

"I know you can Vince, but I want Shawn to tell you." Hunter replied looking down.

The junior sluggishly slid out the classroom where he caught his brother leaning against his locker as if he was going to puke.

"What wrong?" Hunter asked his brother as he walked over to the locker.

"Why'd you tell him?"

"I didn't."

"Liar."

"I swear I didn't tell him anything…" Hunter sighed, "I was hoping you would have."

"This has to be a secret."

"Why?"

"It just has to be…" Shawn finished and walked away as the bell rang.

The rest of the school day went relatively fast for Hunter. He challenged another student in his math class to see who could shoot more spitballs around the teacher without hitting him, and nearly blew up his desk in chemistry.

For Shawn, he dozed off in every class. His classmates in every period waited for a joke that they never heard. He was brought back to reality by a few grateful and a few worried teachers.

As the final bell rang to dismiss all the students, Shawn and Hunter met up. They walked towards the middle school and stood, waiting for John.

"Where's the little rascal?" Hunter asked raising an eyebrow after a ten minutes passed.

"Dunno'." Shawn shrugged, "Let's go check the office."

They made their way to the main office and greeted a staff member who sat at the recipient desk.

"Uh… excuse me?" the ash blonde junior asked clearing his throat.

"I suppose you're looking for that little guy?" the lady replied pointing her pen in the direction John sat in.

"How'd you know?"

"He has your looks."

"So… can we take him?"

"Sorry hun, but we need a parent or a guardian to sign this slip." she replied handing Shawn a notice.

Hunter looked over his older brother's shoulder and shouted, "He got in trouble for using the word cock out of context?"

"Yes, according to his teacher." the recipient confirmed.

"What a bitch." Hunter murmured.

"We'll get our dad right away…" Shawn spoke, "It will take us a while because he is at work, is that alright?"

"Sure thing hun."

Shawn pulled Hunter out of the office and gave him a scowl.

"Why'd you teach him the word cock?" Shawn yelled, about ready to throw a fist at his younger brother.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Besides, I got this covered."

"How?"

"Like this…" Hunter pulled out his cell phone and pushed the numbers, then putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vin-Mac, I got a proposition for you." Hunter spoke cheerfully giving his older brother a smile.

Shawn replied with a deeper frown and looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This doesn't sound good." Vince replied bluntly.

"No, listen Vince. Our youngest brother got in trouble for using the word cock out of context and we need someone to sign a slip to get him out. Can you be our 'guardian' for today?"

"Why can't your father do it?"

"He's at work and won't be home until an hour later."

"Fine," Vince paused, "on one condition…"

"What is it?" Shawn asked curiously.

"Tell me what happened."

Shawn held back everything he wanted to do. He wanted to punch, scream, yell, kick, anything that would relieve his anger, but he knew he had to keep composed. He let out a heavy sigh and agreed.

"Alright," Vince's voice spoke over the static, "where are you boys?"

"At the middle school a few blocks south." Hunter responded.

"I'll be right there."

The phone line went dead with a buzz and the two waited for Vince to show up.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: Enjoy! Oh, and if you guys want to see anything happen, just jot it down with a review if you do review :3 I'd appreciate ideas and such and will try to incorporate them in the story.

If you want a certain wwe star to show up then add that to! XD also, if you tell me what that wwe star will do [help solve a problem (face) make one bigger / make a problem (heel) ] that would be great to :D


	6. New Friends

Setting: AU!

Warnings: Mild-Heavy language, child abuse, mild-heavy violence

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 6

New Friends

Vince McMahon was quick to arrive on the scene. He smoothly walked in and signed the slip, stating that he was the boy's guardian and their father was working overtime.

"Thanks Vin-Mac," Hunter thanked as he shook his teacher's hand.

"Now that I held up my side of the deal, how about you guys hold up yours?" Vince asked.

"Sure, yeah, whatever," Shawn grumbled, "just not in public."

"Fair enough," Vince replied, "why don't we come to my house and talk it over?… Or do you need to tell your parents for permission?"

"No." Hunter answered, "Our dad doesn't come home on Fridays. He usually arrives around six on Saturdays, so we're pretty much free."

"How about your mother? Won't she be worried?"

"She's dead." Shawn spoke coldly. The two words rolled off his tongue thickly, and Vince regretted mentioning her. Though, he did wondered what happened to their mother, but decided not to poke around any deeper.

"I apologize."

"Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

Vince eventually lead the trio to his house. They quickly learned that the history teacher did not live far from them. In fact, he lived only about two blocks away from them.

John took a minute to look at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. He watched as it glittered and was dazzled.

"John," Hunter called as he introduced the grey haired man, "this is Vin-Mac or Vinnie-Mac or Vin-O-Mac."

"Or Vince." Shawn butted in.

"Why are we here?" John asked curiously, but seemed more dazzled by the sparkly chandelier than the conversation he was having with his brothers.

"We're going to tell him about that."

"Really?" the cropped haired boy asked as if his prayers were being answered.

Vince brought the boys into a sitting room where the three sat closely against a long cough, and the older man relaxed in the single couch.

"So where do we start?" Vince asked.

"Daddy is mean!" John blurted, pouting.

"And why is daddy mean?"

"He hurts us."

"Hurts you?"

"Well… He hurts Shawny. And only Shawny. Shawny protects us." John rambled on with broken up, ill-structured sentence fragments.

"Who's us?"

"Me and Hunter."

"Do you want to say anything?" Vince asked as he motioned his head in Shawn's direction. "If you don't want to, I'm not going to force you."

"I made you a deal I intend to keep." Shawn sighed. He explained the circumstances of their living condition in brief detail, he eventually got into the violence of the household and Vince's expression hardened.

"When was the last time your father beat you?" the history teacher asked, wondering if he should have ever poked his nose in where it did not belong.

"Like two weeks ago…" Shawn answered.

"More like yesterday." Hunter coughed out and was silenced by an elbow to his gut by his older brother.

"Yesterday?" Vince asked astonished.

Shawn looked away, his sadness was already becoming obvious. He hesitantly pulled his shirt off over his head, and as he thought it over, he believed someone should know. He quickly made due of his shirt and tossed it to the youngest who held it tightly.

The ash blonde turned around, exposing all of the bruising against his ivory skin.

"I'm going to call child services," the teacher announced as he stood up to grab a house phone.

"No you're not." Shawn growled, "Cause if you do, I'll deny everything."

"Shawn, this is serious."

"I know that Vince."

"You have to tell someone."

"I. Told. You." the ash blonde spat between his clenched teeth.

Vince McMahon eventually sank back into his seat. The eldest of the brothers snatched the shirt away from the smallest boy's fragile hands.

John wormed closer to Hunter and the blonde boy placed an arm around the youngest. He held him tight, and pulled him as close as he could, and the frightened boy buried his chest in his brother's shirt.

Hunter glared at Shawn and their whole silent chat began.

"_Why'd you have to act so threatening?" Hunter beamed._

"_What did you want me to do? Accept some damn help from child abuse services?" Shawn glared back as he cocked his head._

"_That's exactly what I wanted you to do, and besides, look, you scared the little guy. Couldn't you be nicer?"_

"_I didn't want to tell anyone about this, and you just had to drag me into this. Why couldn't you just shut up Hunter?"_

"_You're killing us from the inside Shawn, and you have no idea how much it hurts us."_

"_And you have no idea how much it hurts me!" Shawn confronted with fixed eyes._

When the two boys completed their stare off, the oldest stormed out of the room and leaned against a wall. He thought over everything, and tried to compose himself.

Vince was amazed at how the duo could exchange glances and gestures to create a silent conversation. He had no clue what their motions meant, but he knew that the brothers understood every gesture their eyes made.

Soon, the doorbell rang, and Vince walked out to answer it. As that happened, Shawn went to grab his two brothers to leave out of politeness and also because of the fact he was uncomfortable with the McMahon.

"You never told me you had kids Vince!" a long, blonde haired boy came in with black sunglasses. He walked over and stopped the trio, greeting them and shaking hands. "Hey! My name's Edge!"

"Yeah right," Hunter snorted, "and I'm Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Shit no."

"Adam," Vince sighed as he rubbed his temple, "These are two of my students and the youngest one is their brother."

"Are they going to stay and watch the game with us?" Adam asked enthusiastically as he removed his sunglasses.

"Would you guys like to?" the history teacher asked as he glanced towards his students.

Before Shawn could have said anything, John perked up and chanted, "Can we, can we, can we? Pleeeease!"

"Sure thing kid," Hunter smiled as he rubbed the boy's scalp.

Shawn rolled his eyes and agreed.

Hunter and Adam both got acquainted easily as they moved the furniture around to make more space for a table and refreshments. John carried the sodas to the table one at a time, while Shawn was in the kitchen helping Vince make finger sandwiches.

"So…" Shawn asked, "Do you always have some kind of party with your students?"

"Yeah," Vince replied, "My children are already in college and out of the country. My wife, being a worried mother, travels back and forth to visit them, so I'm usually by my self at home."

"So you throw parties?"

"Yup. I love kids Shawn, that's why I'm a teacher. Besides, I can get to know my students better this way."

Shawn nodded, realizing that Vince was only treating the brothers the same way as he treated everyone else.

"Thanks for everything." Shawn murmured silently, but Vince did not hear.

Soon enough, more students came through the door. Girls and boys from Vince's class or friends of other students in his class flooded through the living room.

The girls crowded around John, pinching his cheek and ruffling the little hair he had.

"Aren't you a cutie?" One of the girls cooed.

John only continued smiling a little grin that made all the girls sink into his adorable features.

"Looks like John gets more ass than you Shawn." Hunter smirked as he elbowed his older brother then went to get acquainted with other students.

As everyone finally sat down to watch the game or just chatter, John slipped out of the room and sat on the staircase.

"Hey there." a voice greeted as a student walked down the staircase, taking a seat on a step above John.

"Hello." John replied sheepishly.

"Why are you out here? Don't you like the party?"

"I don't really know anyone… My brothers are talking to their friends."

"So you're bored?"

John nodded as he held his knees. He was not used to being by himself, but he did not want to always rely on the attention that his brothers gave him to make him feel at ease.

"Well…" the blonde, cropped hair man spoke, "I'm Christian." He greeted as he held out a hand.

"I'm John." the younger boy smiled, and shook the taller boy's hand. "Why aren't you watching the game Christian?"

"I prefer hockey. I only come here just because I don't wanna' be at home. I needed a change of scenery." the Canadian paused, "Speaking of scenery… Wanna' go outside and check out the stars?"

John nodded excitedly and grabbed the older man's fingers, pulling him outside.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

A/N: fluffy, fluff, fluff, that won't last long.


	7. Visitors

Setting: AU!

Warnings: Mild-Heavy language, child abuse, mild-heavy violence

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 7

Visitor

"That over there is called the North Star," Christian explained as he laid on the McMahon's damp lawn.

"It's so bright." John murmured enthusiastically as he stretched his arms above his head.

The Canadian gave out a little chuckle and continued his explanations. "If you connect this, this, that, this, and a few over there, you get this constellation called the Big Dipper."

"What's a constellation?"

"You never went star gazing with your brothers before?"

"No…"

"That's alright," Christian sighed, "a constellation is a picture you get when you connect a bunch'a stars together."

"Oh. Then what's a Big Dipper?"

"A dipper is like a cup with a stick attached to it."

"Why is it called the 'Big' Dipper?"

"Well John, if you connect these over here," the blonde explained as he pointed out a series of stars, "you get something similar to the Big Dipper except smaller. This one is called the Little Dipper."

John nodded as the high school student continued to point out more constellations.

"The Big Dipper is also called Great Bear."

"Why?"

"Well because, if you take the Big Dipper and connect it with these stars, you get a picture that looks like a bear."

"It doesn't look like a bear." John argued.

"You need a bit of imagination for this one."

"I still don't see it."

"There's the head," Christian pointed out, "body, arm, and butt."

"It still doesn't look like a bear." John concluded.

"What do you think it looks like then?"

"A bunch of stars and a dipper."

Christian chuckled and turned his head to face the younger boy's. "Next time Mr. McMahon has a party, be sure to come okay? I'll bring a telescope and we can check out the moon."

John nodded and said, "Okay!"

The two continued their conversations, and Christian would point out the remaining constellations he knew.

"You know John," the blonde sighed, "I always wanted a younger brother."

"Why? Shawny and Hunt always calls me annoying and immature and they keep patting my head and it makes me feel little," the younger boy huffed.

"I really don't know, I guess- I just like the company."

"I can be your pretend brother." John suggested with a large grin plastered along his face.

"I'd like that." the older boy accepted.

John's pupils wandered as he saw a familiar red car pass through the street. He watched it, and his eyes widened as it reversed and came up into the McMahon's driveway.

The smaller boy picked himself off the grass and dashed back into the house.

"Hey!" Christian called as he followed the boy.

John began searching frantically for his brothers. He tapped backs, and tugged on shirts with his new friend trailing after him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Christian," John panicked, "I need to find Shawny and Hunter!"

"John, calm down," the older boy spoke as he wiped away the forming tears around the smaller boy's eyes. "I'll help you find them okay?"

John nodded.

Christian knelt down and the smaller boy climbed onto his back. John laced his fingers with the fabric on the high school student's shirt and wrapped his legs around Christian's torso as he carried him.

* * *

"Our family is pretty good," the ash blonde junior lied as he and his brother chattered with other students, "we live with our step dad and he's pretty great."

"Shawn!" Christian yelled.

"Hey Christian," Shawn smiled and waved his hands in the air, "what are you doing with my brother?"

"Well… We were looking at stars until he ran into the house with a sudden urge to find you."

"Shawny! Hunter!" the youngest screamed as he clutched Christian's shirt, "Dad is here!"

"Here?" Hunter asked with wide eyes.

"Outside!"

"We have to go." Shawn added as he pulled Hunter, and in a flash, the two were literally out the door in a split second. Christian trailed after with the youngest on his back who seemed to be clutching to the fabric for dear life.

The minute he stepped outside he saw Hunter pinned against their car door, and Shawn was laying on the floor gasping for air.

John buried his face as deep as he could into the fabric of Christian's shirt and began crying heavily.

_What kind of sick man beats their own kids?_ Christian thought, his nostrils flaring with anger.

As the man turned to face the Canadian, the two familiar eyes met each other.

"Dad?" Christian asked uncertainly.

"Hey son, long time no see."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one is short ):


	8. Stars

Setting: AU!

Warnings: Mild-Heavy language, child abuse, mild-heavy violence

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 8

Stars

"Dad?" Hunter choked out as he glanced at Christian in surprise.

"Shawn, Hunter, get in the car."

"Not until you explain what's going on." Christian barked.

"Don't use that tone with me."

"You're not my dad anymore."

"Alright, okay." their dad growled. "Hunter, Shawn, John, this is my biological son, Christian."

"You told us you never had a son." the trio replied in sync.

"Okay, backup. Who are they to you then?" Christian asked as he motioned his head in the direction of the two juniors.

"These are my step sons, Shawn, John, Hunter."

The cropped blonde haired boy closed his eyes, "Where did you even go all my life?"

"I went to remarry after your mother left me."

"So you left me too?"

"What do you mean son?"

"After mom left, you left, where the hell was I supposed to fucking go?" the junior shouted angrily. His rage boiling, and with the facts meeting him face to face, he could not believe it.

"Didn't your mom-"

"What 'mom?' When mom left, it was just you and me in a big old house. I don't know what the hell was in your mind, but you just suddenly took off. It was like I never even existed!"

Hunter was eventually released, and he rolled to the ground next to his older brother. They watched as Christian's words seem to be having an effect against their step-dad and was amazed when they even caught small hints of guilt.

The taller man hovered over his son, and the John on Christian's back gripped tightly to his shirt fabric.

In a swift movement, the hand of Christian's father swiped across the ivory skin of his son's face. The Canadian's head jerked to the side during impact.

Christian paused and whispered, "You never hit my before."

His father stared at him hard, trying to keep a focused face, but all of the boys could see through it. His eyes were filled with guilt.

"Shawn, Hunter, John, we're going home. Get in the car, now."

The trio did not seem to move. John gripped tightly on Christian, and the junior could feel how tense the smaller boy has gotten.

"Christian." his dad growled between clenched teeth, "Hand him over."

"What the hell did you do to him…"

"Did I not raise them right?"

"He's scared shitless."

"Hand him over."

"What the hell. Did you do. To him?" Christian repeated, emphasizing his words as he inhaled sharply through his nostrils.

"Christian. Give him to me."

"No."

"Son-"

Christian brought up his leg, and with his feet, he pushed down the taller man. As the man was brought to the ground, he walked over his stomach with all of his weight shifted onto one leg.

"I'm not your son." Christian spoke clearly.

The man slowly stood up, gave his biological son a hard glare, and got in his car. He then drove off in the direction of his home.

Christian sluggishly moved back into the McMahon's home, with John still clinging to his back. He took a seat in a isolated area, and brought the sixth grader down to eye level with him. Christian buried his hands in his palms as he saw the worried expression on his pretend brother's face.

"It's okay." John whimpered as he brought a soothing hand to Christian's cheek.

Shawn and Hunter soon joined the boy and sat around Christian.

"I'm so sorry guys," the cropped, blonde haired boy apologized, "I shouldn't have let my emotions get to me."

"It's fine." Shawn lied.

"Do you guys wanna' stay at my place tonight then? It's the least I can do. You guys need a get-away once in a while… My home isn't the best-"

"We'll take up the offer." Hunter replied with a large grin.

As Shawn was about to protest, Hunter secretly signaled a gesture that motioned to John. The youngest boy was indeed, happy. He was playing with the loose material on Christian's pants, and gently tugging on his fingers.

Shawn and Hunter left the two to play amongst themselves.

"Is your house pretty?" John asked as he tugged on the junior's index finger.

"It's not the prettiest, but it does have a upper deck. I keep my telescope there."

"Can we look at more con… Con…Stuh…"

"Constellations?"

"Yeah those."

"Course. We can even look at the moon, and if we're lucky enough, we might be able to see other planets or even a shooting star."

John smiled and hugged his pretend brother tightly.

The rest of the party was rather enjoyable. After the game was finished, everyone cheered as Hunter began to do karaoke. The immature junior managed to convince his older brother to sing after him, and they chose out a song, I'm Too Sexy.

By the end of the party, the boys got into Christian's car.

The door to the cherry red vehicle swung open at a 90 degree angle.

"What is this? A Ferrari?" Hunter asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, kinda'… I got the back remodeled so it's a five passenger capacity instead of two." the Canadian mumbled as he got into the driver seat.

In about twenty minutes, they arrived to their destination.

"Well… Here it is…" Christian announced as he parked into the driveway.

"Holy shit," Hunter exclaimed, "how is this not a nice house?"

The house was a two story. The manor had nearly fifteen windows in the front, and a black fence that encased the property of Christian's home. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway, and a large garden structure that was behind the fenced area.

"Dude, you live in a freakin' mansion," Shawn commented as his jaw dropped from the sight in front of him.

As they walked into the manor, they were welcomed by granite floors and lines of glittering chandeliers that lit up the house.

"If you're wondering," Christian answered as Hunter and John were captivated by the sparkles, "it's real diamond, twenty four carat per chandelier."

"How did you afford all of this?"

"It's all my mom's. She still pays for this house even after she left. She just doesn't know I'm living here alone."

"Aren't you going to tell her?" the ash blonde asked.

Christian shook his head no. "Let's go, I'll show you to the guest room."

The trio trailed behind the junior up a flight of stairs. He walked down the hallway and pointed out the room that was second to last.

"This is a three-bed guest room," Christian introduced, "bathroom is inside this little area, two sinks, one toilet, one shower, and a hot tub."

"If this is what you call little, what do you call big?" Hunter questioned as he walked into the bathroom that was bigger than the room he shared with John.

"I'll tell you another time, just get some rest. It's late."

"Alright. Thanks Christian." Hunter thanked.

The trio watched as the junior slipped himself out of the guest room.

"Damn, his house is fine." the middle brother grinned.

"Yeah, but did you see how sad he was?" the eldest asked, "It was like he doesn't want to be here."

"Hmm. I didn't notice it. Who can be sad in a place like this?"

"Don't know Hunt, but he seems to be sick living here."

Hunter popped himself on one of the beds and began to relax. "Get some rest guys, these beds are comfy as hell… Or heaven."

John crawled into the bed located in the middle, and Shawn took the last vacant one.

After a few hours through the night, the youngest boy slowly woke up. He checked the clock, and realized it was two in the morning. He tried to go back to sleep, but only ended up tossing and turning, unable to fall back into a slumber.

"Shawny?" John whispered as he nudged his oldest brother. He repeated the process with Hunter, but none of the brothers stirred.

The cropped haired boy let out a little huff and crawled out of bed. He walked out to the hallway hoping he would be able to figure out where the kitchen was. Whenever he had trouble sleeping, a glass of water usually helped.

John had forgotten how big the manor was and soon enough, he got lost. He began to dash around the hallways, but wherever he turned, he seemed to have just gotten more lost.

The small boy began to panic and sprinted faster. He fell back as he bumped into a figure.

"John?" Christian whispered, "What are you doing awake?"

"I just wanted a drink of water…" John replied, his eyes tearing.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, it's alright. We'll go get a drink of water together okay? I'll even make something for you to eat."

John nodded and wiped his eyes furiously. He held on to the older boy's index finger and rubbed his eyes with his freehand as Christian flicked on the lights.

It turned out John had found his way to the kitchen all along.

Christian pulled out a small wine glass, and filled it with water.

"What are you doing awake?" John asked.

The Canadian hesitated and bit his lip, "I guess I was just a little hungry."

The junior joined the middle school boy around the table as he finished microwaving a leftover omelet. He cut the cuisine in half and moved the plate between the two, handing John a fork.

"Christian."

"Yeah John?"

"Are you sad here?"

"Why do you ask that?" Christian replied, forcing a smile, "It's a big house, I love it here."

"Oh… My brothers say… Well only Shawny says that you look sad."

"Maybe… Only sometimes John."

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain. It's a very big house. Very nice house to… A big house should be big enough for a happy family to live in, yet, I'm the only occupant here."

John decided not to poke through the topic and deeper and speared a piece of the omelet with his fork.

"It's three in the morning," Christian announced, "Let's get back to bed."

John nodded and trailed after the taller boy. "Where's your room Christian?"

"Somewhere on the opposite side of the guest room. I don't sleep in it though."

"Where do you sleep then?"

"On the couch near the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Want me to show you right now?"

"Okay!" John agreed. He was curious about why the Canadian enjoyed to sleep on a couch rather than the great beds that were layered with soft velvet.

The room that was next to the kitchen was oddly cramped but there was a staircase leading to the upper level of the house. Christian pulled the younger boy up the flight of stairs and John's expression brightened as he took in the fascinating sight.

This particular upper level of the house was surrounded by glass walls. There was two long couches and a 85 inch Panasonic plasma screen television hung up on the crystal-like wall.

A glass door led to the upper deck where the Canadian's telescope was set up, along with a variety of patio furniture.

John immediately figured out why Christian loved it here so much.

The scenery was lit up by the moon and bright stars. The night was beautiful from this view.

"You wanna' sleep here tonight? If you stay here again, we'll check out the stars."

John grinned and plopped on one of the couches, which, unsurprisingly was also layered with a soft velvet coating. He made himself comfortable and stared at the stars before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I have an issue with writing a lot of fluff. But that's okay. Here yee, here yee, I present to you, fluff…**

**After this whole fluff, I needa throw some more focus back to Shawn and Hunter and add a whip of disaster. Yes. I must do that.**


	9. Gone

Setting: AU!

Warnings: Mild-Heavy language, child abuse, mild-heavy violence

**FORENOTE!: The beginning of the story is dedicated just for Mattaggot.**

**Hunter: Yes, thank you Mattaggot.**

**Shawn: Thank you very, very much.**

**Christian: I don't really appreciate this "Mattaggot."**

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 9

Gone

"Shawn, hey Shawn. Wake up." Hunter repeated as he shook his older brother wildly.

"I'm up!" Shawn groaned as he got up into a sitting position.

"Where's John?"

Shawn scanned the room and did not see the youngest in the bed, but he had a positive gut feeling that the youngest was having a blast. "He's probably with Christian."

"Good idea, and how do we find Christian?"

"I don't know, his house is awfully frickin' huge."

"Might as well gets started," Hunter paused, "oh and brush your teeth. It smells like an ass."

Shawn rolled his eyes and quickly washed up. The two brothers walked through the hallways randomly turning whenever they claimed to have a "sixth sense."

"Whoa," Shawn cautioned as he pulled his younger brother back, "you almost ran into that vase. You could have broken it."

"Who the hell uses vases as décor anymore?"

"You got to admit it's quite fancy."

Hunter shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway. Shawn, who was trailing behind the junior, swayed his arms in dramatized motions. His arm accidentally knocked over the vase that Hunter was insulting and it crashed to the floor.

"Good job." Hunter praised sarcastically.

"What the hell do we do?"

"Clean it up?"

"Trashcan?" Shawn replied obviously.

"Maybe we just leave it there…"

"Let's find Christian first, we'll tell him later." the eldest suggested.

The hallways of the manor had mostly framed photos of stars and family portraits. Once in a while, there would have been an exotic décor sitting on the floor or on a table, but they were scarce.

"Hey, would you look at that." Hunter announced as he lifted up a small photo of a young boy who resembled a lot like Christian.

In fact, it was Christian.

"He looks like a dork in this picture." Shawn chuckled.

"He looks like a whale penis?" Hunter retorted, "I don't think he looks like a whale's penis. I know for sure how a whale's penis looks like because my-"

"Hunter."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay." Hunter replied quickly and our of habit, he flung the picture behind him.

Shawn dove to the granite floor and saved the small photo encased in a thin layer of class from hitting the floor. The vibration of the junior's landing caused four frames on the walls to crash to the ground.

"Great." Shawn mumbled.

He placed the small photo back on the nightstand and made a mental note to tell Christian about the broken vase and frames.

* * *

John stirred around in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the older boy was already awake, sitting upright on his couch.

"Rise and shine John."

John gave a small smile, and rubbed his eyes. He was still sleepy, but he had gotten enough rest.

"Good morning!" the younger boy replied as he stretched his arms above his head.

"CHRISTIAN?" Shawn and Hunter yelled as they came up the staircase.

"Hey there." the Canadian replied as he saw the two juniors rush up the staircase to the upper level of the manor.

"Holy crap, nice place." the blonde boy commented as he examined the fine glass walls that encased the room.

"Thanks."

"Shawny!" John pleaded with a puppy-dog face, "Can we stay here for one more night? I want to look at the stars with Christian! He has a telescope!"

"Remember, it's not good to intrude." Shawn reminded.

"It's cool," Christian guaranteed, "I kinda' like the company. It gets lonely around here anyway, being the only person living here."

"Oh boy. I don't think you'd want our company." Hunter suggested as he scratched his neck, staring off to the side of the room.

"Christian…" Shawn began, "We kinda'…"

"Kind of…"

"Sorta'…"

"Sort of…" Hunter repeated until Shawn shoved an unforgiving elbow into his younger brother's stomach.

"We broke quite a few things…"

Christian rubbed his temple, "Show me."

"We don't remember…"

"That's fine. It will show up eventually and I'll clean it." the Canadian uttered in slight disappointment. He was used to keeping the manor clean, but in return, the manor was always clean because he made sure to tidy-up after himself.

The boys walked down stairs and sat around the kitchen table.

"Usually I'm not prepared for guest, so I don't have anything to offer…" Christian mumbled, "how about we go out to eat? My treat."

"Sounds good." Hunter smiled.

"I can pay for part of it," Shawn replied as he pat down his jeans.

"Or not…" Hunter grinned, "Chris never gave you back your wallet huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Christian verified, "I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do for causing you guys so much trouble, just let me wash up."

The junior pulled out a toothbrush from the dish rack and toothpaste from the spice cabinet.

"Is that even sanitary?" Shawn asked.

"I'm relatively a clean guy, so yeah, its sanitary."

As the cropped, blonde haired boy finished washing up, he pulled out a new toothbrush for the youngest boy and lifted him up to the counter of the kitchen sink.

When all four boys were ready, they got back into the cherry red Ferrari and drove off to a nearby café.

"Hey Captain." a brunette waitress greeted and she brushed her finger against Christian's cheek. She moved seductively and showed off her curves to the four boys in front of her. "What can I get you?"

"Keep it PG Patricia," Christian reminded as he motioned to the shorter boy, "table for four."

"Right this way." she smiled, obviously ignoring his reminder as she continued to cat walk.

The four took their seats at the café table that was lined by a red and white checkered cloth. A menu labeled in French and English was placed in the center of the table.

"Just get us four of the regulars," Christian ordered.

"Alright babe."

The brunette strut off to place their order, and Hunter, once again, indulged in every second of her leaving.

"So…" Hunter asked as he turned his head back around, "What was with the 'Captain' get-up?"

"Oh that," Christian mumbled, "I was hoping you guys would have ignored it."

"Is it personal?"

"Nawh, just embarrassing. I did a little thing where I was some superhero called Captain Charisma to attract customers. It was their grand opening and I thought, hell, why not."

The Canadian explained the really tight costume he had to wear, and Hunter made a comment about sweaty balls.

"Bathrooooooom!" John whined.

"Restrooooooom!" Shawn mockingly corrected.

John stuck his tongue out and got out of his seat.

"The rest room is actually outside the café," Christian directed, "in the front of the café, take a left, and there's two doors with signs on them. One women's, one men's."

John waddled off in a cute way, and the three smiled at the actions of the youngest.

"So, do you think you guys can stay?" Christian asked with a small smile on his face.

"We'll have to think it over," Hunter replied, "we'd probably get our ass beat when we get home tonight for staying at your place."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like us going out… Or doing anything actually."

"Sorry…" the Canadian mumbled, realizing he had brought the brothers into uncharted territory.

"It's alright," Shawn replied, "we actually should be thanking you."

"I don't understand."

"Even though John doesn't get hit as much as me and nearly not as much as Shawn, he's standing on the sidelines watching and hearing it all. He's only in sixth grade and he's already experiencing things a kid should never experience." blonde explained.

"He really likes you Christian, and he feels safer and happier around you than around us." the eldest finished.

"Why though?"

"We figure it's because he believes he should watch over us and protect us, even though that's our job."

"Little kid got guts." the cropped haired junior smirked.

Their food came by after ten minutes of conversation. The three ate the omelets that Christian regularly ordered, and it was the best damn omelet they ever tasted. The three juniors finished their meals rather quickly, and sat to rest their stomachs for another ten minutes.

"Where's John?" Christian asked as he stared at the empty seat and the plate full of food.

"He's still not back from the restroom?" Shawn asked.

"No wonder it was so quiet…" Hunter mentioned.

Christian paid for the meal and the three walked to the front of the café where the restrooms were located.

Shawn fiddled with the door to the restroom, but it was locked. He knocked on it a few times, and the door soon opened.

A tall man walked out giving the ash blonde an awkward stare and left.

Shawn peaked his head in the restroom and saw no one.

"He's not there." Shawn yelled.

* * *

A/N: uh… yeah no a/n cause I dunno what to say :D or I can say… YAY! SMACKDOWN IS TOMMOROW!


	10. 4 Carat Solitiare Platinum Tags

Setting: AU!

Warnings: Mild-Heavy language, child abuse, mild-heavy violence

This Too Won't Pass

Chapter 10

Four Carat Solitaire Platinum Tags

John barely could keep his eyes open. He felt the burning sensation in his arm and felt as his body was being dragged across the floor. His step-father gripped tightly on the mangled arm of the youngest and mercilessly pulled him through a motel.

He watched carefully as his father walked into the bathroom. His eyelids eventually grew heavy, and he fell asleep out of exhaustion.

* * *

"Crap, shit-shit, crap," Hunter exasperated as he paced on the sidewalk, fingers running through his long hair.

"Calm down-"

"How can I calm down?" the blonde growled, cutting off Christian.

"No, Christian is right Hunt," Shawn sighed, "we need to look through this situation thoroughly."

"Fine," Hunter agreed, "where do we start?"

"The most obvious person who could have taken John is our dad." Christian suggested.

"You mean YOUR dad," Hunter snapped.

Christian lowered his head, clenching his fist. As much as he wanted to escape the fact that, that monster was his father, the past always caught up to him.

"Hunter," the ash blonde huffed, "we're going to need to work together if we wanna' find John ."

"Okay work together, you and me because I don't need this fucker's help."

"Hunter! You said it yourself before, we all need some help."

"Yeah, but not from the son of the jackass."

"You're acting if I am him." Christian snarled.

"Maybe because if you hadn't offered us the stay we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Hunter cracked, "The only reason why I even accepted your stupid offer was because it made John happy. Look where he's at now! We can't even find him."

Shawn and Christian both were in shock. Neither of the boys knew how tense and unwilling Hunter was about the situation.

"Alright, cool- you're right," the Canadian hysterically spoke as he ran his fingers through his hair, "it's my fault. Okay. I get it."

The blonde, cropped haired boy tossed the two brothers the keys to the bright red Ferrari and began to walk in the opposite direction.

"What's this for?" Shawn asked as he held up the keys.

"Take it, find John," Christian spoke with his back turned. Tears were streaming down his face and his voice was shaken up. "You can even keep the car by the way, I don't have a use for it anyway."

"Thanks…" the eldest spoke in a reassuring voice, "We'll find John and when we do, your car will be parked in your driveway for you."

Christian nodded and walked off.

"Why'd you do that for?" Shawn spoke growling at his younger brother. "You know it's not Christian's fault. He's probably the closest thing to John. Hell we're no where as close as those two have become and we've been with John all his life."

"Let's just find the kid." Hunter replied annoyed and snagged the car keys away from his brother. Hunter popped himself in the driver's seat, and Shawn accompanied in the passenger side.

They decided the best place to go was their home.

The blonde boy rushed up to their house door and turned the knob. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked and the two welcomed themselves in.

"He's not home." Shawn reckoned as he pointed to the ground where a pair of boots usually sat.

Hunter ran up the staircase and nearly tore apart their father's room. He rummaged through the cabinets, under the bed, desk, and any little space that could hide even a Post-It note.

Shawn trailed behind his brother and began with the books on the shelves. He quickly flipped through pages, and found a sheet of loose paper.

"Hey check it out," Shawn called as he lifted up the paper.

"It's a receipt." Hunter made note and took it out of his brother's hands. "Hey, this motel is near the café, I knew Christian knew what was going on."

"How can you be so sure?" Shawn asked defensively.

"Why else would be bring us out to that café?"

"Maybe because the food there was great and he was known as 'Captain Charisma' and got discounts?"

"Or because he knew dad was going to that motel and he could take John and-"

"Hunter, within two days, John is closer to Christian than he is with us. Christian wouldn't want anything to happen to John."

"Oh-no, you don't know that," Hunter replied shaking his head.

"The dude was crying."

"Just waterworks to make everything convincing."

"I don't wanna' argue with you right now," the eldest snarled, annoyed.

The boys drove back to the café and scanned the area. The motel was down the street, and sure enough, they found their dad's car parked in the lot.

Shawn and Hunter walked into the motel, and made their way to counter. Hunter pressed the little bell at the desk and the two waited as the sound chimed through the room.

"Hello boys, how may I help you?" the recipient asked as she walked over to the desk.

"Oh, hello there miss." Hunter flirted with a smile on his face, but that smile was wiped off as his brother gave him a smack behind his head.

"Excuse me ma'am, we're wondering if a man and a little boy checked in this motel? The boy is about neh-high," Shawn gestured as he lifted up his hand giving the approximated height of his youngest brother, "he has cropped, brown hair, dog tag necklace-"

"Oh, why yes!" the lady replied enthusiastically, "He was the sweetest little thing, all smiles, adorable too. But he didn't look to well at the same time…"

"Yeah, that would be him," Hunter pointed out, "which room are they staying in?"

"Why?"

"Well… Uhm…" Hunter thought, "Our parents are divorced and that little kid is our youngest brother. His name is John. Me and Shawn here live with our mother, and we haven't seen John in a while. You see, John and our dad moves a lot through business trips, and since he's dropping by town-"

"You want to see him?" the lady asked as she raised a suspicious eye brow.

"Yeah."

"Well there's a problem with your story."

"What?"

"Another boy came in, his name… I believe was Christian, and he claimed to be the boy's brother."

"Is that so?" Shawn added.

"Yes," the recipient answered, "he said that the man and the little boy were his family and he accidentally locked himself out of his room."

"How can you be so sure that Christian was blood related family?" Hunter yelled.

The lady shook her head and replied, "Simple. I asked him if he knew the name of the man who checked in, and he answered it perfectly fine. Now, may I ask you. Do YOU know the name of the man who checked in?"

The two brothers looked at each other and their glances told one another, including the recipient, that the boys never learned their step-father's name. They have become accustomed to calling the man by "sir."

"Now boys. I suggest you leave unless you want me to call the security."

Hunter and Shawn paced out of motel and the eldest gave his brother the "I told you so look."

"Don't say it." Hunter spoke lowly.

"Then you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you were wrong." the eldest smirked.

"No. No, no, no, no. We're not a hundred percent sure that Christian is helping John. All that I know is he might be siding with his father. Like the people say, like father, like son."

Shawn looked away and stared at the motel that stood in front of them.

"So what can we do now?" Shawn asked.

"We find a way in."

It took a while for the boys to figure out which motel their dad chose. They ended up finding the most obvious room, and both of the brothers mentally kicked themselves for not figuring it out earlier.

The rooms behind the motel were dim. One had the "Do not disturb" tag on the handle and it was also one of the few rooms where the window did not have a screen.

Shawn and Hunter peered through the window. The curtain was shielding most of the view, but the boys could peek through the little gaps of the fabric.

"I see John." Shawn whispered.

"Where?"

Shawn tapped at the glass as he pointed to where John was sitting. His eyes were wide in shock, and his body was trembling heavily. One of his arms was dislocated and possibly broken, and there was blood smeared on both his hands.

Hunter tapped loudly at the glass, but the youngest did not budge.

"We need to get in there." Hunter demanded and aimed for the door that was located right next to the window. He charged his body into the wooden frame, and heard a high-pitched creak.

As the blonde was about to ram his body back into the door, Shawn quickly grabbed his brother and the door swung open. The man who raised them stood in front of them with a large smirk plastered on his face.

Out of rage, Hunter flew from his heels. He tackled their step father and pushed him mercilessly to the ground. Hunter had full control, and he planned to keep it that way. The first thing he did was grip on the man's arm so tightly that it left a fine, deep purple bruise of his hand.

He twisted their assaulter's arm until he heard a fine snap, and held it high behind his back.

"John?" Shawn asked as he took a seat next to his younger brother. "Are you okay?"

John jumped into his eldest brother's arms and hugged him tight. Tears rolled down his face, and were quickly being soaked up by the material of his shirt. John peaked at Hunter and pulled back his view and buried his face in Shawn's shirt.

"Don't watch." the ash blonde advised as he rubbed John's back.

Shawn smelled the blood that stained his little brother's scent and pulled him away as he did a quick inspection.

"That blood," Shawn pointed out.

"Shawn!" John cried harder as he pointed out the body that laid in the bathroom floor.

Shawn left his youngest brother on the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Hunter!" Shawn yelled as he stared at the sight before him.

Hunter looked to where the eldest brother stood and managed to see the slight splatters of blood that traced the edges of the bathroom. He glared at his step-dad, who in return, gave a smug smile.

The blonde pulled the broken arm higher, and fractured it even more. He scooped John in his arms and watched as the man dragged himself out of the motel room. He breathed heavily knowing he would have to let the man escape, and went to check up on the bloodied body in the bathroom.

Shawn knelt down to Christian and brought him up into a sitting position. A short knife was lodged into the boy's side, and blood was spilled everywhere.

"Christian?" Shawn whispered.

The cropped, blonde haired Canadian slowly opened his eyes. He coughed up a measurable amount of blood and slowly regulated his breathing as Shawn diligently rubbed his back.

"Is John okay?" Christian asked with a grin as he looked at the frightened boy in the arms of his brother.

"He's alright." Hunter nodded.

"That's good..." the junior replied as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey man..." the blonde junior whispered, "You can't sleep now, Shawn is about to call the paramedics."

"Heh... I think it's just time to take a nap..."

"NO!" John screamed as he squirmed in his brother's hold until he fell to the ground, ignoring the pain that whipped across his broken arm. He crawled to his pretend brother and clung tightly to the fabric on his shirt.

"It's alright John," Christian murmured as he placed a hand on the little boy's head, "I'll wake up..."

John ran his hand over his scalp as felt a sticky substance leaving Christian's palm. The sixth grader looked at his hand with guilt filled eyes as he saw all the blood that was stained along his hairline.

"Looks like I messed up again," the older-pretend brother sighed as he wiped the remaining of the blood on his shirt before brushing his fingers along John's cheeks.

The Canadian reached into his pocket and pulled out another dog tag necklace from his jeans and nudged it towards the youngest.

"I've been meaning to give you this for a long while..." the cropped blonde breathed out wearily.

John took the shining grey dog tag necklace and held it in the light. A single diamond was embedded in it, and in white cursive letters, a message was written into it.

_To my best bro John._

_~Christian_

"The necklace is just a cheap thing I found laying around, but the diamond is a four carat solitaire, and the dog tag is made of platinum, that's why is shines so much." Christian finished.

Sirens roared and the ambulance finally arrived. The EMT filed out of the vehicle with a stretcher and they hastily took Christian.

* * *

A/N: After a little hospital scene, I'm thinking of making a sequel of the series since I made the "daddy" run away. so should I?


End file.
